Rebellion
by Lupalupus et Rayven
Summary: Zero Kiryuu has always been more than what he seemed. There have been secrets in his blood that have never been uncovered. Until now.
1. Prologue

" _Some thrive in peace, the few moments where battle stops and you rejoice in the tranquility of your family and loved ones. Those select few bemoan war when she returns. They try and find peace and they may succeed for a time but eventually the war the war they fought tirelessly against will return and she strikes even harder than before making the warriors of peace become hounds of war, all falling against each other regardless of relation, familial or otherwise._

 _Others thrive in war, carnage, and bloodlust, among the screams of the dying, the thrill of facing your opponent, locking blades and pitting skill against luck. They search for war, will even create it if needed. They constantly hunt for their next battle never resting until the men of war become blood lusting demons with an unquenchable thirst for blood, losing their humanity to war's siren call._

 _Then there are the ones of apathy, cold business killing. These are the few who can hold their own against demons of war and live with warriors of peace or vice versa. They are truly the ones to fear._

 _One such man was Trystyn of the Izangayes. He lived and breathed slaughter, a favorite of Morrighan's but he never fell to a demon. He was as silent as death with wolf's eyes and raven feathers adorning his head. He was the only Hunter amongst the so called Knights and they feared him for it, a human who is a better killer than demons what could they do but fear him. He served 15 long years against the Saxon demons under Arturious Kuran, Pureblood King. Trystyn fell to the King of the Saxon but not before taking it with him. They released his horse and scattered his ashes to the East wind, allowing him to return to his homeland one final time._

 _They never knew Trystyn was the first son of Attila the Hun, royalty and Heir to the vast Hun Empire. No one knew whether he had a son but our Clan, the Kiryuu, are born of his daughter, his firstborn. We carry the legacy of the Hunter who saved our people, the Scout of the Knights. We will never follow another of anything but our choice, remember that._

 _We are the ones who stand when others cannot, kill where others run. Kiryuu are not like the others and you, son, aren't either. Your twin is like Dagonet, the healer, not a man of war of apathy but a warrior of peace. I have seen that familiar light in your eye. You will be a true Kiryuu._

 _You will be feared. You will be mocked. You will be hunted. Remember who you are, my son. You bear our line for all to see same as Trystyn once did. It is a standard you will be held to but I believe you can overcome it. Veni. Vidi. Vici._


	2. Chapter 1

It started like any other day at Cross Academy. The fangirls were screaming as the sun slid down and the night slowly rose. Yuuki stood there, attempting to hold back the screaming horde of demons, while the Night Class slowly left their dorm. She heard the customary hush that always happened before the she demons would scream even louder and couldn't resist whispering, "Here they come."

He caught her whisper as he stood beside her and couldn't hold back a sigh. Years ago he would've railed at her for even approaching any of the Night Class but now, now it's not even worth it. Other things are more important than stopping her form interacting with her crush. Oh she thought he didn't know that she hid it so skillfully. Maybe from her little friend Yuri and the other Day Class but never him and if he could smell it so could the Night Class. Her heartbeat and pheromones increased every time someone even mentioned Kuran. Not that he'd bring it up. No reason for them to know he wasn't just a normal Hunter in training.

A quick whiff of cherry blossom warmed him of how close they were getting. Why Kuran smelled like the sakura trees he'll never understand. What Pureblood smells like a little girl's perfume? _A young one maybe seven or eight with big purple eyes smiling up at him as she opened-_

Zero shuttered his eyes, physically blocking out the painful memory. He knew it wouldn't change anything but the comforting darkness he'd lived in for so long settled him. Ice, blood, and fire all tickled his nose as the other Night Class paused behind Kuran as he talked to Yuuki. He breathed in deeply allowing the familiar scents penetrate the smell of lavender and sword cleaner that reminded him of home.

The silver haired Prefect was unaware of the stares he was getting from the Night Class. They couldn't help it, he didn't even have to say a word and he wrestled the cray fangirls under control. He stood beside Cross-chan a silent sentry watching for any trouble as she greeted Kaname-sama.

All of them, Aidou especially, waited for a sign of anger or revulsion as Cross-chan chirped at Kaname-sama. Years now he'd reacted with anger, yelling threats at them until one day, he just stopped. No rhyme or reason why but suddenly he became completely apathetic to anything they did.

As Cross-chan became enamored more and more with them Kiryuu didn't make a single protest. Even times when they overheard her telling him she couldn't patrol or go to family dinner night because of some activity Kiryuu stayed silent. H slowly became more and more isolated from Cross-chan, which they could admit was done purposefully to see if he'd finally react, but Kiryuu never acted. Not even a disappointed sigh when she left to handle Crossover alone! If Kiryuu dared to do that she'd tear him a new one.

He showed such control over his emotions, it was like he didn't even care! It infuriated them that their entertainment and challenge was suddenly gone. He seemed to see them as not worth his time, as if they were so beneath his notice that they weren't even worth his anger. So it became their mission to get him to react to them in anyway. Kaname-sama was determined that they just had to press the right buttons and this mask would crumble showing them the real Kiryuu.

Kiryuu closed his eyes? Why? Kaname-sama flicked his eyes in their direction, signaling Aidou and Kain to approach the Prefect. They were interrupted by Crossover ending, buying Kiryuu enough time to open his eyes and move away to guide the fangirls to class. Sparks blazed between Kain's fingers for a quick second, the only indicator of his frustration at being unable to uncover another piece of the Kiryuu puzzle.

AN. Most of this is already half way done but I am currently revamping it to try and improve it. Any feedback is appreciated and thank you to those who have already followed me it's really encouraging. Also this is my disclaimer for the story. I own in no part Vampire Knight or Zero Kiryuu


	3. Chapter 2

Zero opened his eyes, memories safely locked away one again. He checked the sun's position in the sky, as was his habit, instead of his Movado watch. Watches can be tampered with, the sun not so much.

He sighed, time's up. One raise of his chin and they scampered fearfully back to their dorm. Yuuki didn't even notice too caught up in Kuran and his disciples. Years ago he would've told her to patrol but now he couldn't be bothered. If she wants to patrol she can come herself and if she wants to spend time with the wolf in sheep's clothing then she can do that. He is not going to pant after like some dog. He doesn't have the time.

Zero walked away from her, again. She's made her choice. His was made for him long before hers.

He patrolled until the moon shone high in the sky. Finally, he stopped in their old spot where he'd tutor her in algebra. Staring at her smiling and flirting with them through the window he couldn't hold back the powerful cocktail of anger, grief, and betrayal. How easily she abandoned all she promised. Zero turned away from the painful sight and continued his patrol until dawn's light graced the horizon, painting everything in soft orange.

He headed towards his dorm hoping to manage to get at least a few hours of sleep. Flopping down on his bed Zero's last thought was that even if he managed to sleep through it wouldn't be peaceful. Sadly he was right.

 _"_ _You are chosen. Out of all of our Clan you are the one Chosen. You are now Heir to the Kiryuu Hunters. You are to meet the General. He will be your guardian from now on. Imagine you, the orphan, picked out of all the other children." That scoff flared the anger that always lurked within him even higher. He didn't ask to be alone, that his twin would be adopted by the Healers and leave him without even that bond._

 _He walked through the doors and froze at the darkness inside. The thing inside him that always warned him of danger flared telling him to run. "Zero, the orphan turned Heir. Do you know why you were Chosen?" The sibilant voice made him think of a snake, sending shivers down his spine._

 _He stood frozen as booted feet circled him predatorily. "You weren't Chosen because you were someone's child or any special talent. You would have been picked when your twin was, just become another Kiryuu among the masses." The boots stopped right in front of him and a hand yanked his hair, forcing him to stare into the acid green slitted eyes staring down at him menacingly._

 _Apparently the General saw something he approved of because he released the painful grip on his hair but he couldn't move his eyes away from those cat like eyes. "You were Chosen because you have been touched by Death. You are a weapon, a tool for the good of the Clan. As you will train you will learn how to take the responsibilities of leadership," he started circling him again, "And how to Hunt the vampires. Now step closer, I have to let you gain my bloodline. The Kiryuu cannot have a black haired golden eyed Heir, you look just like Him, and would be eliminated before you could even take a step outside the compound._

 _The General forced him forward, making him trip over his own feet and into the ritual circle on the ground. "I would hold still, at least if you want to remain intact." That evil smirk pulled at his mouth and then there was only pain._

 _It burned through him like fire through his veins. It felt like he was being torn apart and put back together again but the pieces didn't fit. His body felt wrong and the edges of those pieces stabbed him until he swore that he couldn't possibly be alive anymore. There is no way for anyone to survive this._

 _Then suddenly it stopped. He gasped, breath scratching his throat, and coughed. Red spittle trailed down the side of his lips as he rolled on his back to face the General. "How interesting. You didn't get my eyes but my father's. You'll be an interesting one."_

Zero jerked awake as his alarm beeped warning him that he has to get up to face another day. He stretched slowly, feeling the phantom ache of the memory, before sliding to his feet. Brushing off his shirt to try and get the wrinkles out, he slid a hand through his hair making it spike up briefly. It's getting a little long. He would love to cut it but with that time coming up he'll have to get used to it, since it'll be even longer soon enough. If only he was chosen by someone other than the General than he would have been able to avoid the unnecessary problem.

He walked outside and slowly walked to Crossover taking a moment to simply enjoy the early morning before having to deal with the drama of the day. As he walked by Zero didn't fail to miss the lingering glances from the Day Class girls. He knew that he was attractive, the General ensured that, but he never could understand why they stared so much. As his feet reached the Crossover courtyard Zero couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh. Just one more moment please. Just give him a little more time before he has to face reality.


End file.
